


i'll be your star (so i can lead you home)

by tadanomarz



Category: Sound Horizon
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8827114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tadanomarz/pseuds/tadanomarz
Summary: quiet childish promises are made underneath the curtain of stars. where they dream of a brighter future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> aka, the prompt: things you said under the stars and in the grass
> 
> i figured since i have all of these ficlets i've written over the course of the semester and i'll tweak them up and put them here so I don't lose them. i really had a lot of fun with these, hope you enjoy!

These occasions are rare, but Elisabeth enjoyed every moment of laying underneath the sea of shining stars. It was the best when twilight first began to creep across overhead, when the sun bid the world farewell to rest awhile. 

Secrets, along with comical tales concerning both of their families are shared, causing for giggles to erupt between the two children.  Hushed suggestions to alternate situations that could have occurred follow suite, causing the giggles to become louder. And when their family stories wrap up, both children fall into silence because the ambiance from the forest catches their attention. A relaxing feeling washes over both of them, causing for them to doze off within each others arms–– dreaming fleetingly about an alternate fate where they do not part.

März awakens first, and he nudges Elisabeth gently at her side. He was always an early riser. “Elisabeth?” He says gently, concern mixes into his tone, “you haven’t fallen asleep have you?”

“Mmm..?” Elisabeth’s eyes flicker open, glancing his way, “you must be mistaken, I definitely didn’t!” A lie tumbles from her lips, because she’s too prideful to admit she dozed off. This causes for März to chuckle, and for Elisabeth to pout briefly. The blond gives her friend a playful shove and he laughs now, causing for her to join in. Their laughter gradually comes to a stop and silence washes over the two friends once more. 

The silence comes to an abrupt halt when Elisabeth suddenly poses a question, while gazing at the canopy of stars draping over them.

“Hey, Mär, what do you think stars are?” Elisabeth asks, straight to the point.  


März doesn’t look toward her when he answers her. “I don’t know, but they must be something important.”

“What kind of importance do you think they have?”  


März closes his eyes briefly, deep in thought for a few seconds. “Hmm, I don’t know––”

Elisabeth pouts, now looking toward her friend.“Awh Mär, you need to say something _else_  besides that!”  


“Y-you didn’t let me finish!” März squeaks, a whine heard in his voice (how _unusual_ , that didn’t happen often!)  and it also cracked too. “Anyway, I think they serve to guide travelers, kind of like lanterns you know? They light the way for them. What about you, Lise? What do you think about them?”

“Ooh, me? I wanna think stars help raise hope too!” This causes for uncertain sound to be uttered from März. “ They inspire travelers, giving them hope to return home, back to their families if they have them…! I wanna think stars also cheer travelers on.”  


“Ooh, that’s a nice thought, hahah.” März replies, “too bad they’re so far away, it’d be nice to hear them once in awhile with that encouragement.”  


And promptly does Elisabeth turn from her back and rolls onto her stomach to face März. “Then, someday I’ll become a star––”

“Huh!?”  


“I’ll become a star, so I can lead you home then Mär! A light to lead you back home, in case you wander off from a familiar path.” Elisabeth blinks, watching at how her friend stares at her strangely, and with an afterthought she asks, “Huh..? What’s with the weird expression? Did I say something odd?”  


März meanwhile shakes his head, a small smile forming on his lips. “Of course not, heheheh, but I rather you be here with me. The stars are really high in the sky, I wonder how much distance there is between them, I wonder if they get lonely?”

“That would be terrible!” Elisabeth exclaims, a frown briefly marring her features, “I wouldn’t want that for any of them…but, getting back to what I said before, I’m serious Mär–– if I could become a star and lead you back to your Mutti and me, then I totally would!” A giggle erupts from her lips, causing for März to smile wider. A sudden gasp leaves his lips.  


“Wo––Woah! A shooting star!”  


“H-Huh!?” Elisabeth turns back toward the sky now, watching how a star falls through the sky at a gradual pace.   


“Quick! Make a wish––”  


“Okay!”

Silence washes over the duo once again, which März breaks shortly after when he asks Elisabeth a question,“Did you make a wish?”

“Mm _hm_ , I did, I did~” Elisabeth nods her head a few times.  


“And what did you wish for?”  


Elisabeth huffs, “I can’t tell you, otherwise it may not come true…!” 

März nods toward her, understanding of her reasons. With a smile, the boy gradually raises off the grass and is up on his feet. He extends his hand toward the noble girl, “Well, I hope both of our wishes come true then… c’mon, we should probably head back now….!”

And Elisabeth agrees, up at her feet and grasping onto his hand. And the two children head down the path they came, back to where Elisabeth’s home was located. Another fun day coming to a close, and another cherished memory Elisabeth would recall later on in life.


End file.
